The Walking Dead: Survival
by TheLoneClone
Summary: When Carl and Sophia are separated from the main group, Rick, Shane, and the others search for the two twelve-year olds. Carl and Sophia themselves are facing walkers left and right, and soon discover that they care for each other more than they thought. Carl/Sophia pairing, and Sophia doesn't die in this hopeful series! Please review!
1. Attack

**Chapter One**

Carl Grimes ran as fast as he could. Because he was being chased; by a walker. The twelve-year old stopped behind a tree, hoping to lose the zombie. As he heard the walker creep away, he turned and ran to camp. He was sure he had lost the walker. But he was wrong, for the walker was stalking him.

Carl arrived at the camp, where his parents, Lori and Rick Grimes, were waiting. When they saw their son running to the camp, they smiled. "Carl! Where have you been?" his father asked. Carl hugged his mom, who ran to him. "I saw a dog, dad," he replied. And it was the truth. The only problem was that the dog led him to a walker. The walker he faced earlier.

Rick smiled, then started to speak again, but Carl stopped him. "I'm not done yet, dad." Rick crouched down. "What else happened?" he questioned. "It led me to a walker," he mumbled. "A WHAT?!" Rick said, practically yelling at his son. "A walker, dad." Rick grabbed his son's shoulders. "Whenever you see a walker, hightail away from that spot. Understood?" His son nodded. "Yes, sir."

Rick was just about to turn when he heard his wife cry, "Walker!" Rick spun, and sure enough, a walker was limping toward the camp. He slapped his hand to his belt, but then remembered his holster (and revolver) were both in the RV. "Oh crap," he muttered, bolting to the RV. Sophia Peletier, Carl's best friend, ran to him. "Carl? When did you get back?" she asked him.

Before Carl could answer, Rick practically jumped from the RV's door and spoke up. "No time, kids. Get back. NOW!" he ordered. Carl nodded, as did Sophia, and both ran back to the camp. Lori ran too. "Shane!" she called for Rick's partner. Shane Walsh ran to Lori. "What is it, Lori?" he asked. She pointed to Rick. He saw the walker, but that wasn't it: ten more were limping to his best friend.

Shane removed his pistol and ran to help Rick defend the camp. It wasn't until then that _more_ walkers approached the camp. Carl noticed the walkers, and called to someone close by. "Phil!" An older man, about thirty, saw the walker and drew an axe and fought the walker. But that wasn't enough. As he decapitated the walker, another climbed behind him and feasted on his shoulder.

Phil screamed in pain and dropped dead, about to reanimate. Before he could, he tossed the axe to Carl and shouted, "Defend yourself, kid!" Carl nodded and grabbed the axe just as the walker finished chewing on Phil. Sophia screamed, and Carl saw the walker limp towards him.

Lori noticed the walkers approaching the kids and called to Rick and Shane. "Rick! Shane! The kids!" Carl swung his axe and sliced an arm from the walker, then bashed its head in with the handle of the axe. Several more walkers stumbled up the hill the RV rested on. Dale, who was inside the RV, heard the fighting outside. He rushed to the door and fired onto the walkers, but more climbed up. Dale ran out of ammo. He called for the kids to run, and he reloaded. "God, save those kids," he prayed.

**So how was it? If you can't tell, my favorite character from the Walking Dead is Carl Grimes, and in this story, Sophia does not die. If you want more to the book and a sequel (or more), comment saying so! Please review! - Jonathan**


	2. Stalked

**Chapter Two: Stalked**

Carl and Sophia darted through the woods, dodging the branches. Carl had to be careful not to fall and cut himself with his axe, or injure Sophia with it. Yes, he did have a crush on Sophia, but no one but he knew about it. He just wondered if she felt the same about him.

But something stopped Carl's thoughts: a horde of walkers were at the foot of the hill he and Sophia were on. He held out his arm to stop Sophia from running down the hill. He whispered to Sophia what to do: "Sophia, I need you to quietly walk to that tree over there." Sophia's eyes followed Carl's target he was pointing at, which ended at a large apple tree.

"Carl, now is not the time to pick apples," she smiled. Carl looked at her, annoyed. "Can you just listen to me for once?" he said, raising his voice. Her smile disappeared and she walked to the tree. "Sorry." Soon after Carl got to his normal self, he realized he had just been mean to the girl he had a crush on. But he couldn't apologize now: the walkers had possibly even heard his voice when he raised it.

Yep. They did. Walkers hissed here and there, surprising Carl. They climbed the hill, ready to devour the young boy. He motioned for Sophia to move away, and she did so, running and hiding behind the bushes. Carl let out a breath. All he cared about at that moment was Sophia living.

The walkers reached the top of the mountain as Carl swung his axe, beheading a walker. Three more climbed up, followed by four more. Carl kept swinging the hatchet, bringing down walker after walker. He knew his shirt was probably caked in blood from the walker killings.

He kept one hacking away at the walkers, until he swung once and missed, and the walker grabbed Carl and threw him to the ground. The young boy could hear Sophia gasp behind the bushes. He wasn't ready to die yet, not in front of Sophia. So he severed the walkers head and arms off, and then continued by slicing another's feet off. He quickly climbed up from the ground.

"Carl!" Sophia called. _No! Sophia don't give away your position! _Carl thought. "Behind you!" Carl turned, seeing four walkers behind him. He cut into their stomachs, but that wasn't enough. One tackled him to the ground and he lost grip of his axe, which landed by the bushes Sophia was at. She saw the axe, and then she crawled to it and picked it up, ready to defend her friend like he defended her.

Sophia ran up and hacked a walker until its head tumbled to the ground. She took out the out the other two that had pinned Carl down. She grabbed Carl and pulled him up. He took his hatchet and readied himself for the walkers. Sophia could tell he was feeling for her hand. She slid it into his hand and squeezed it. A walker lunged at Carl and Sophia, but Carl made short work of it. While dealing with more walkers, Carl didn't notice the walkers behind them.

Sophia heard their hissing and tapped Carl's shoulder. "Carl?" she pointed to the walkers. Carl's jaw dropped at the sight of the walkers. "Run, Sophia." Sophia looked to him confused. "What?" Carl looked to her. "Go. I'll come and meet you. I promise," he said, pointing to an area where no walkers were. "Carl, please come with me," she pleaded. Carl hurled more words at her. "Go. I'll come find you." He let go of her hand. She made eye contact with the boy her age and then turned and ran in the direction he pointed her to. _Good luck Carl. _


	3. The Fall

**Chapter Three: The Fall**

Sophia ran, hoping that Carl would come too. She looked back to see if he was coming, but suddenly bumped into a walker. The hit sent her flying to the ground. As she helped herself up, the walker roared and lunged at the twelve-year old girl. Sophia dodged the lunging zombie, then climbed a tree for safety.

Carl heard Sophia's scream. _No. Please no! _he thought to himself. He swung his hatchet, killing a walker. He raised the axe above his head and tossed it, planting it into a zombie's forehead. He finished off the other two, and then darted to Sophia's direction. "Sophia?" he called, hoping to hear her voice respond. "Sophia? Where are you?" He then heard growling and hissing, but saw nothing. "Sophia?" he called, more quietly. "Are you okay?" He then saw a walker crouched. _No. No. No! _He jumped and beheaded the zombie. But he saw the walker was feasting on a squirrel.

"Carl! Up here!" he heard Sophia call. He looked up, seeing Sophia sitting in a tree. He slid his axe through his belt, then climbed up the tree. "Sophia. Thank god you're okay!" he said. He suddenly heard walker growls in the distance, followed by gunshots.

"Sophia! Come down here!" he told her, jumping off the tree. Sophia slid down its trunk and then ran after him. They ran to where they saw several shiny objects. Carl saw they were bullet shells. Then the next thing he saw made him gasp. His father's police hat. "My dad was here," he mumbled. He then noticed two dead zombies.

Carl pulled his father's hat over his head. He didn't know why, but wearing the hat made him feel stronger. He motioned for Sophia to follow him. They ran to a lake, and then got some water there. Carl pointed to a rocky mountain. "We should climb up there, and then see if we can see the camp from up there." Sophia nodded, agreeing to the plan. Carl then ran to the bottom of the mountain, followed closely by Sophia.

"Carl, are you sue this is a good idea to climb this mountain?" Sophia asked, worried. Carl laughed. "Are you scared?" Sophia looked hurt. "No." Carl then felt saddened again. _I've never even apologized for raising my voice at her! I'll do it up top. _He then grabbed a rock and hoisted himself up onto the mountain. He stretched his hand to Sophia. "Come on, Sophia," he said, pulling her up. As she climbed up, some of the rocks she stood on fell.

Carl's grip on her tightened, and he pulled her onto a more stable part of the rock. He noticed he pulled her into him, too. Carl blushed red. Sophia did, too, and she laughed. Carl then grabbed the next rock and pulled himself up higher. _I think she might like me, actually. _Carl was to excited that he didn't notice the walker that was in a small cave in front of him.

Neither Sophia nor Carl were prepared for what happened next: the zombie grabbed Carl's arm, who in return screamed. He drew his axe and slashed at the zombie, but then toppled backwards, off the mountainside. "Carl!" Sophia shouted, crying. She carefully climbed down the mountain, and then ran hastily up to Carl. The young boy lay on the ground, blood leaking from his nose and mouth. "Sophia…," he whispered.

Sophia started crying and then moved Carl so his back was against the mountain. "Carl…," she cried, holding him tightly.

**Hey guys! So yeah, Carl's injured, but everyone injures their favorite character sooner or later, right? Oh, and next chapter, love is in the air for these two. -Jonathan**


	4. Survival in the Night

**Chapter Four: Survival in the Night**

Carl gasped for air, and started to get up, coughing. Sophia grabbed him and sat him on the wall. "You need to stay lying down, Carl," she ordered, and that's when Carl looked at her strangely. "Carl? Are you okay?" she asked, and then she turned and looked behind her. Five walkers. Carl felt for his hatchet, but when he stood on his feet, it injured his leg that got hurt from the fall.

"Aagh!" he exclaimed, toppling over. Sophia grabbed him and held him up, and then sat him against the mountain bottom. She gulped, then took Carl's axe. She charged the walkers, killing them one by one. After the last one was beheaded, Sophia walked back to Carl and dropped the axe by him.

She plopped herself down next to him, and then looked to the sky. While doing so, Carl slid his hand out and clutched hers tightly. Very tightly. She looked to Carl after seeing it was getting close to night. Sophia noticed Rick's hat on the ground and picked it up, setting it beside Carl.

"Sophia," she heard Carl whisper. "Yes?" Carl turned his head and looked to Sophia. "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you, and being mean." Sophia smiled. "I forgive you." Carl smiled, too. He then carefully laid his head on her shoulder. Soon, the two were fast asleep.

_2 hours later…_

Thunder awakened Carl and Sophia. Droplets of rain sprinkled over them, and soon they turned into large raindrops. Carl pulled his jacket off and used it to cover Sophia and him from the rain. "Thank you," Sophia said. She hesitated before doing so, but brought her face close to him and kissed his cheek. Carl's eyes widened and he blushed, smiling.

Sophia laughed. Carl did too. "Uck," he mumbled. _This is okay, but no farther than that. No mouth-to-mouth stuff. _ Soon, though, they heard growls by them. Carl looked, seeing many walkers. From Carl's count, there was more than ten. He grabbed his hatchet, but remembered his leg hurt.

A walker moved towards him, but he easily took off its feet and bashed its head with the handle. Sophia helped him up, and he placed his father's hat over his head. More walkers came up, and they all took blows to the head. Carl tossed his axe at a zombie. He barely hit the walker's head; the axe planted itself into the tree behind the walker. Carl stuck his arms out protectively in front of Sophia. If anything wanted to get to her, it would have to go through him to get her.

The walker charged Carl, who grabbed the zombie. "Sophia! Get the axe!" Carl yelled. Sophia nodded, then ran and retrieved the hatchet from the tree. She ran to the walker pinning Carl down, and then brought the axe over its head, killing it. The walker toppled onto Carl, and Sophia pulled the axe from the zombie's head. "Carl? Carl, are you okay?" she asked, hoping he was not dead.

The walker rolled over off Carl's body. Sophia raised the axe, only to see Carl, not infected, stand up. "Are you okay, Carl?" she asked. "Yeah," he replied, straightening the hat on his head. He took the axe and slid it into his belt. "But my leg still hurts." Before he said 'hurts', Sophia was wrapping her arms around him. Carl, surprised, jumped back. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her, too.

**Hey guys! So yeah, Carl is still not that great from his leg, but he and Sophia are starting to have more feelings than before. So more is to come, and we will have some scenes with Rick, Shane, Daryl, Lori, and the others searching for them. **


End file.
